ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6066 (21st January 2020)
Plot Ian's on the parole to win the election. Sharon demands more answers from Linda on Keanu. She wants to know where Martin dumped the phone containing the evidence. Linda's landed herself in a sticky situation and reminds Sharon that she promised to keep quiet. Dot's upset by Martin's revelation and instead of calling the police, kicks him out of the house. Sonia feels guilty and wants to come clean. She later discovers via a voicemail that Dot has decided to return to Ireland to Charlie. Lisa thinks that it's in Louise's best interest if she moves away from Walford. She tells Phil that she's fairly set on taking both Louise and Peggy with her to Portugal, and reminds him that if not, Louise could snap and reveal all at any time. Shirley and Tina find Linda's secret stash in the bathroom cabinet. Shirley wants to keep it a secret from Mick in the meantime, but he later discovers, and she tells him that he needs to take action. Jean and Daniel take advantage of Rainie and Stuart's scheme and take a free trial on the funeral experience. Rainie clocks onto their game and adds it all onto their quote plus interest. Linda and Mick are called into Walford Primary where they are told by Miss Gardner that Ollie has said that Linda has been hurting him. A distraught Linda lashes out in frustration when Mick tells her that Ollie is staying with Chantelle and Gray for a few days. On his way to his new bed in the shed at the allotments, Martin discovers he's been broken into. Panic ridden, he searches for the phone containing the evidence, which is missing. Sharon's got hold off the mobile and has seen the set-up. Mick locks a drunk Linda in the bedroom when she gets out of control with anger over Ollie's allegations and throws some harsh words about Mick's lacking capability of being a man. Cast Regular cast *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Dot Branning - June Brown *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters (Uncredited; Voice-only) *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Ham Man - George Fletcher *Miss Gardner - Laura Stevely Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room, backroom and hallway *31 Albert Square - Hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and dining room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Coker & Mitchell *Mitchell's Autos *Walford Allotments *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford Primary School - Headmaster's office Notes *Marc Cass was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: A hungover Linda feels humiliated when Mick describes her actions from the previous night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,726,645 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes